Charlie Bone's Sonfics
by InvisibleDaisyChain
Summary: These are some sonfics for most of the Charlie Bone characters. They are songs I think suit each of the characters and short stories to go with them.
1. Olivia: The Show

**My first sonfic! Yay! I'm starting with a happy song for a very happy person... Olivia - The Show! Even the name of the song suits her so I hope you enjoy it! WARNING: LivxFido!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charlie Bone characters, they belong to Jenny Nimmo. I also don't own "The Show" which belongs to Lenka.**

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle  
>Life is a maze and love is a riddle<br>I don't know where to go  
>Can't do it alone, I've tried<br>And I don't know why_

"Hey Liv!", called Fidelio as he came running up to Olivia.

"Hi Fido", replied Olivia who was taking a walk in the park.

"How are you?"

"Not that good. I came out to get some fresh air to relax myself"

"Is it too much school work? I get that too. It just piles itself on you", he said, putting an arm around her.

"Thanks. Where shall we go now?"

"We? I've gotta go now, sorry. Just came over to say hi. Guess you'll have to go on your own. Sorry again!"

"I can't go alone. Please come with me"

"I guess I could", Fidelio hated to see Olivia's usually cheerful self looking so sad.

_Slow it down, make it stop  
>Or else my heart is going to pop!<em>

Olivia and Fidelio sat on a hill with the breeze gently blowing on them. Fidelio put his hand on Olivia's. She smiled.

"Olivia"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

Olivia seemed surprised, "Woah, slow down! My heart is already starting to explode"

"I mean, as a friend. You know you're an awesome friend"

Olivia giggled, "Yes, I do"

The two friends hugged each other.

_'Cause it's too much, yeah it's a lot  
>To be something I'm not<em>

Olivia was backstage putting on her costume.

"Ready?", asked her drama teacher.

"I guess. I've got a lot to do tonight", Olivia sighed.

"I know I asked a lot of you but you are my best pupil. It's hard to be someone completely different to yourself. Just enjoy yourself"

_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment  
>I'm so scared but I don't show it<em>

Olivia messed up. She messed up her lines. The audience stared at her, waiting for the next thing to happen. The actors frowned at her as if saying "How could you mess up your lines? You've just ruined everything!". Olivia's heart was pounding harder then it had ever pounded before. The spotlight was shining in her eyes. But she didn't run off crying. She didn't show her fear to the audience. She just said the correct line and carried on without a single mistake.

_I can't figure it out  
>It's bringing me down, I know<br>I've got to let it go  
>And just enjoy the show<em>

She couldn't figure out how she did it, but she did. Olivia made no more mistakes although her first mistake was upsetting her a lot. _I need to forget it _she thought to herself _and just enjoy the show._

_The sun is hot in the sky  
>Just like a giant spotlight!<em>

The next day, Olivia met Fidelio and her other friends at the park. The sun was beaming down on them like the spotlight Olivia had been under the day before.

"Great show yesterday", said Charlie.

"You were there?", asked Olivia.

"Yeah, you were amazing!"

"Thanks. I did make a mistake though"

"But you carried on. You know sometimes shows remind me of life. Well at least that's what Aunt Lucretia thinks. She said "You can make a mistake in a show and just carry on, just like in life you can make mistakes but you still have to carry on with your life""

"Really? Matron said that?", asked Lysander.

"Well, after that she did say "But what I can't understand is, Charlie Bone, that you have made so many mistakes in your life but you still haven't given up!""

"That's more like it", said Olivia as she smiled into the wind and carried on with her show.

**TADAAAAAAA! Look out for more chapters on this story! They will be coming soon...**


	2. Billy and Ezekiel: Jar Of Hearts

**Told you it would be coming soon! This is one by Billy for Ezekiel - Jar Of Hearts. That title really sounds like Ezekiel. Yes, I know it's meant to be sung by a girl for her ex but I made it fit them. I had to take out the line "I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed" though.**

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<em>

Dear Mr Ezekiel,

I am sorry but I cannot be your spy anymore; because I regret every moment of it.

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

I won't follow you around and I won't come to your room to help you anymore. I thought you loved me, I thought I was wanted, I thought I had a family at last. But you never loved me at all, I know that now.

_I learnt to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

I learnt to live without love for a while and it worked, I had my friend Charlie Bone. But you want me back now.

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>

I don't know who you think you are Mr Ezekiel, going around getting people to believe in you then hurting them so bad they have to leave you.

_Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

And collecting all those weird things in jars, like the blue boa and that bird. You never loved anyone, you just tear everyone else's love apart.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<em>

You have a cold heart, Mr Ezekiel, as well as your grandson and your great grandson.

_So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

Don't try to get me back on your side because I know who you are now, but you don't.

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<em>

I know you want me back, you've made it obvious to me.

_I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back into your arms<em>

But I've learnt from my mistakes and you can't catch me this time.

_Dear, it took so long  
>Just to feel alright<em>

It's taken me this long for me to find the courage to write this letter to you, this is how long it took for the guilt to go away.

_Remember how to put back  
>The light in my eyes<em>

My albino red eyes used to shine like two moons, but when I was with you they became dark and if I had stayed with you any longer they would have become like Manfred's.

_'Cause you broke all your promises_

You promised me parents, parents that never existed. You sent me to the De Grays' who just bullied me. You never kept any of your promises.

_And now you're back you don't get to get me back_

You're coming back for me, but you don't get to get me back.

_Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

Please don't come back to get me; don't ever come back at all.

Yours sincerely,

Billy Raven

"Manfred! Manfred!"

_Who do you think you are?_

"What is it Grandpa?"

"Look! Look! Billy Raven wrote this!"

_Who do you think you are?_

"Billy Raven? Why that little..."

_Who do you think you are?_


	3. Dagbert: The Flood

**Wow, it's been a looooooooooong time since I updated this. Like a reeeeeeeeeeally long time. This character was a request from MissVenetiaYewbeam like a looooooong time ago. This is a pretty hard song to do it for because it makes no sense but I'll give it a shot because it is the perfect song for Dagbert. The song belongs to Take That, the characters belong to Jenny Nimmo. I cut out some of the chorus parts to save repeating myself.**

_Standing, on the edge of forever,  
>At the start of whatever,<br>Shouting love at the world._

I stood there next to my father. I was to join Bloor's Academy soon. In the shadows, I could see a figure. A boy; older than myself, 19 maybe. His dark hair tied in a ponytail, his black cape draping down behind him, his pale face horribly scarred.

_Back then, we were like cavemen,  
>We'd beam at the moon and the stars,<br>Then we forgave them._

The boy stepped forward. Skin pale as the moon, hair black as night, his eyes sparkled like stars, but this was no Snow White.__

_We will meet you where the lights are,  
>The defenders, of the faith we are.<em>

"Meet me at the drama tower at midnight tonight" he murmured. Foolishly, I agreed.

_Where the thunder turns around they'll run so hard we'll tear the ground away._

"Destroy Tancred Torsson. Without their thunder, they'll be too weak. But as they run away, you will destroy the lot of them"__

_You know no one dies, in these love town lies,  
>Through our love drowned eyes, we'll watch you sleep tonight.<em>

I gulped. "Don't worry, you'll survive. But Tancred will die" the boy said in a deep husky voice, "I can see a million people drowning in your eyes, rough seas and high tides. I'll be watching you Dagbert Endless"

_Bleeding, but none of us leaving,_

There I was. In the artroom with Tancred standing, or rather lying, in front of me. He'd hit his head and seemed unconcious. But if I knew Tancred, I knew he wouldn't give up.

_Watch your mouth son or you'll find yourself floating home._

"Be careful, don't go over the top. Or you could find yourself floating home in your own dreadful flood!" I remembered Manfred's horrible laugh as I saw the water dripping from the tap. I mustn't go over the top, I must resist.

_Here we come now on a dark star, seeing demons, not what we are.  
>Tiny minds and eager hands will try to strike but now will end today.<em>

"They're the bad guys Dagbert. Not us, them. Their power is tiny compared to you, you must never let them strike" I remembered him saying. They're the bad guys, not us. I convinced myself.__

_There's progress now where there once was none, where there once was ah, then everything came along.  
><em> 

I was progressing, winning. Tancred was drowning! I'd done it! But, then it all came to me. Who started all this? It was me. I was the bad guy here. Not Tancred. What had I done?__

_Although no one understood, we were holding back the flood learning how to dance the rain.  
>There was more of them than us now they'll never dance again.<em>

But they wouldn't understand. Emma and the Torssons, they thought I was trying to kill him. "No, no" I tried to convince myself, "I was holding back the flood, I was only learning. I was outnumbered, what else could I do?" But I should have known there was no excuse for drowning someone._  
><em> 

_We will meet you where the lights are,  
>The defenders, of the faith we are.<br>Where the thunder turns around they'll run so hard we'll tear the ground away._

"Meet me at the drama tower at midnight tonight" "Destroy Tancred Torsson. Without their thunder, they'll be too weak. But as they run away, you will destroy the lot of them" "Don't worry, you'll survive. But Tancred will die"

Why did I agree to this?__

_Although no one understood, there was more of them than us learning how to dance the rain.  
>(learning how to dance the rain)<br>There was more of them than us now they'll never dance again._

They'd never understand. Tancred can never come back, never.__

_Now we'll never dance again._

I will never listen to them again, never.__

_Oh ahh, Oh ahh, Oh ahh, Oh ahh, Oh aah, Oh ahh, Oh ahh..._

**Don't worry, it has a happy ending! But this song doesn't cover it :)**


	4. Asa: Perfect

**Please read and answer my Poll on my Profile. I don't wanna finish Five Years Time but if anyone wants me to I'll be happy to do it for them, otherwise I will delete it. This was another request from MissVenetiaYewbeam a looooong time ago. I didn't use the original version of the song for obvious reasons. I only used the chorus once again. The song belongs to P!nk (or just Pink?) and I still don't own the characters although I wish I did.**

_Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<em>

As Mrs Pike looked lovingly at her newborn baby she noticed how he resembled Mr Pike. Asa Pike's bewildered face of confusion, having just been brought out into the light, reminded her of Mr Pike racing away from danger. Perhaps they had made a wrong turn by deciding to live in a forest so close to normal humans. They'll dig their way out somehow.

_Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life_

"Welcome to the world, Asa" Mr Pike looked at his little boy.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss "no way it's all good"<br>It didn't slow me down_

Although Mrs Pike was overwhelmed with joy, she couldn't help thinking of how being a were-beast had brought so much sadness into her life. She hoped her son would learn to get over it like she did.

_Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around…<em>

Perhaps Merromals weren't the smartest of beings but they weren't as stupid as people thought. Mrs Pike could still remember how she had been underestimated by the teachers and her schoolmates. But she had servived it, so should her son.

_You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself  
>You are wrong<em>

11 years later Asa had come home from his first day of Bloor's Academy crying.

"Asa, dear, what's wrong?" Mrs Pike asked gently.

"I'm useless" came the muffled voice buried in his hands.

"No you're not" Mrs Pike hugged her son.

_Change the voices  
>In your head<br>Make them like you  
>Instead<em>

"I am. I failed all of the tests and I haven't even made any friends yet"

"It's your first day, love. You'll make friends soon enough. Don't worry about the tests, they're more useless than you are"

_So complicated  
>Look how big you'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<em>

Asa did make friends but the wrong kind. It wasn't his fault really, after all, Manfred was the first one to ask "Friends?".

Manfred laughed at a kid he had just thrown an apple at, "Ah, other people's misery really cheers me up. What do you think, Asa?"

Asa thought about it for a second, "This game is boring. Hating people isn't fun"

"Of course it is. You'll learn eventually"

_It's enough  
>I've done all i can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>see you same<em>

Asa had done everything he could think of to find other friends. But he would have to give in to Manfred eventually, he's the only one who understood.

_The world stares while i swallow the fear  
>The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in lying and I tried tried  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time<em>

"Go on Asa. You can do it. Just try, try Asa" Manfred urged.

"I can't, someone could get hurt!" Asa refused.

Manfred lowered his head and smiled evilly, "That's the point"

Asa looked out into the dark night, the old ruins, the helpless first-former with his lantern in his shaking hand. Charlie Bone. Surely it was a waste of time, Charlie would get away...

"I'll do it"

_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
>They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair<em>

"A ginger were-beast", commented Fidelio, "What an unusual combination"

"I don't like him. Were-beasts are always trouble, not to mention gingers" Charlie replied.

Fidelio coughed, pointing to his own lot of ginger hair, "Thanks Charlie"

"Not you, Fido. Just Asa"

Asa stood in the corner and sighed.

_Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that?<br>Why do I do that?  
>Why do I do that?<em>

"Why?" Asa yelled as he banged his hands against the doors of the Drama closet. He'd really done it this time. Manfred locked him up just because he decided to help Charlie once. He had a feeling he was going to be here for a long time.

_Yeah,  
>Ooh, oh, pretty pretty pretty,<br>Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less then, less than perfect<em>

"You're perfect Asa" he could still hear his mother's comforting voice. "Perfect" yeah right. If I was perfect I wouldn't be in this mess, he thought.

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
>Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me<em>

"You're perfect to me" To you, not to Manfred, Asa thought.

_You're perfect  
>You're perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, less than perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me<em>

"Perfect to me" the door opened. Asa turned his head quickly. Charlie Bone. He was saved.

_**"They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair" **_**Oh my gosh, perfect line! Ha ha, Perfect XDDDD Don't forget to check out my Poll!**


End file.
